Remnant Grenadier
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Rushuna Tendo has always despise killing lives even to those with darker hearts, soon her way may change a little when she is thrown into the world of Remnant and meeting a certain Arc boy a year earlier before the first volume. Rushuna will help the world smile while fight off the Grimm as they're soulless monsters even for her to kill. JaunexRushunaxHarem. Lemon. Stronger Janune.
1. Chapter 1

**The Senshi of Smiles has come to Remnant**

Fire spreading across the forest as it burns away everything it touches, smoke rising up to the sky as the trees and leaves are turning to ashes and nothing.

We see two people running for their life, a young man and woman holding hands together.

The man has black hair and browns eyes. He wears blue clothing in some Japanese-style as he also carries a sword on his back.

The woman has long blonde hair with length down to her butt and gold eyes. She wears a western theme-like outfit though in a more revealing way, a classic cowboy hat with a pink bow in the back, carries a gun on her right hip, and a small bag on the back of the belt. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Hurry Rushuna, we have to lose them!" A man said running along with the blonde woman behind him.

"I'm running as fast as I can Yajirou!" Rushuna responded before ducking down to avoid a bullet.

Yajirou and Rushuna were enjoying their peaceful time together throughout over 20 years after their marriage, wanting to live life in peace together while helping others find peace as well with some help from their friends. Until that peace was destroyed when bandits came into the twon they were staying at and wracking havoc everywhere they go, they cared for nothing but themselves and wanting to see bloodshed. And much to Rushuna's horror, the bandits could not be reason with her words like she always does as if they gave up their very souls to the devil himself.

They married couple are running in the woods hoping to lose the bandits through the trees, but they manage to catch up somehow and started a wild forest fire thinking if they couldn't catch them, then might as well burn them to death. But that also make the chasing more fun this way to them.

Rushuna fires back at the bandits knocking their guns away, but they seem to be carrying more guns with them as some are bigger or small they didn't care so as long as they can kill anyone with bullets. They keep shooting while Yajirou deflects them with his sword and Rushuna clashes her bullets against them.

"I'm running low on bullets!" Rushuna said seeing she only has a few more left within her breasts.

"We got to lose them, I let anything happen to you!" Yajirou promised that he'll protect Rushuna with his very life to the end.

Just as they kept running, one of the bullets from the bandits went right through Yajirou's leg making him fall to the ground face first.

"Yajirou!" Runshuna shouted in fear as she holds him up.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch." Yajirou said putting on the 'tough guy' act not wanting Runshuna to worry.

They hear the sounds of footsteps closing in on them, knowing the bandits are getting closer and ready to kill them.

"What are we gonna do? there's too many of them." Runshuna said worrying, she felt a hand on her cheek and turn her to Yajirou.

"Runshuna, you have to keep going while I hold them off." Yajirou suggested.

"What?! No, I won't leave you like this, we'll get through this together!" Runshuna cried holding onto Yajirou as she does not want to let him go.

"I won't die, I keep them busy for you to escape and I'll catch up with you as soon as I can." Yajirou said giving her a thumb up.

"…You promise?" Runshuna asked with tears starting to form.

"Hey, have you forgotten that I'm the "Tiger of the Rearguard", I become stronger the more I'm concern!" Yajirou reminded his wife of his skills with a sword and his strength.

Runshuna wanted to protest about this though can see in her husband's eyes that he wants to go through with this despite the odds against him. She knew she wouldn't change his mind so easily, so the only thing she could do was agree to it.

"Okay, let us meet again soon, my love." Runshuna kissed Yajirou on the lips as he kisses back, they stayed like that for a few seconds which was hours in their minds. They separate and Yajirou got up on his feet.

"Alright, now get going, I'll show these idiots what happens when they mess with a Tiger!" Yajirou declared as he took out his sword.

Runshuna took one last look at Yajirou before running off leaving him behind, preying that he will keep his promise to meet each other again when they survive the night and live to see tomorrow. She hated violence and bloodshed, hoping to one day bring peace to the whole world so no one would lose lives anymore and work together to build a better future for everyone through countless generations. At least, that what she believes in.

Runshuna can hear gunshots from a far distance as she keeps running hoping Yajirou will make it out of there in one piece as she without looking back. Once she found herself out of the forest, she suddenly trip over landed on the grass face first.

"Oww, what trip me?" Runshuna asked herself, looking back to see a strange looking black-purple crystal.

"Strange, never seen anything like this." Runshuna said, looking closer at the crystal, she lifts it up to the moon and it suddenly glows brightly nearly blinding her.

The purplish light engulfs Runshuna whole body and disappear completely, leaving only an empty spot to where the Senshu woman stand and not a trace of her left.

 **(Forest near the Shion Village)**

A young boy with blonde hair walking through a forest though not too far from his family's camp, hiking while looking around seeing some trees and the sky being so cleared from clouds. Glad that his parents decided to let him go on his own after he turned 15 last year, although he wishes his parents wouldn't be overprotective to him; he wanted to become a Huntsman like his dad and his forefather from his family. However, he never went to any combat schools or train in any combat lessons because his family didn't want him to get hurt or get into battles against Grimm. He hopes they'll change his mind after he turns 17 letting him become a Huntsman he always wants to be, but if they don't then he got a backup plan which he's not proud of.

"Aww, fresh air and beautiful forest, Mother Nature sure wonders for you all!" The young boy said walking around for a while until he spotted something down a hill.

There's a young blonde girl who seems to be the same age as the boy sleeping on the grassy ground with some birds and a few rabbits checking on the girl curious.

"I wonder who that girl is?" The boy asked wondering if she's okay.

The boy decides to check on her himself, sliding down the hill to get a closer look though once he got close he notices the girl's big breasts and that she's wearing some revealing clothes like also seeing her thighs making him blush.

"(Whoa, easy dude, I can't go taking advantage of a sleeping girl, my parents raise me better than this!)" The boy thought trying to keep himself in check as he also slaps himself.

The girl begun to wake up finding herself in a forest and the boy next to her.

"Huh, hello." The girl said getting the boy's attention.

"Oh, hey, did you enjoy your nap?" The boy asked.

"Where am I, and how did I get here?" The girl asked looking around confuse and all.

"Well, you're in a forest near Shion and my family's camp and I don't know, I just found you like this, I'm Jaune Arc by the way." The boy answered. The girl thought it was strange when he mentioned it because she never heard of Shion before.

"Rushuna Tendo, young man, what country am I in?" She asked.

"You're in the Kingdom of Vale, and you don't seem older than me." Jaune said.

Rushuna then looks at herself from head to toe finding herself to be 16-years-old again, she somehow age backwards to her teenage years.

"(What? How did this happen, could it have something to do with that crystal I found?)" Rushuna asked herself, trying to figure out what's going on.

Just as Jaune was about to offer Rushuna help on her feet, three black wolves with red eyes pop out from the trees howling and crawling up to them.

"Crap, Grimm?!" Jaune panicked.

"Grimm?" Rushuna confused.

"Don't you know anything; pure black creature like them, the Grimm, literally soulless monsters that only seeks bloodshed and destruction to all!" Jaune explained the best he can of what his parents told him.

Rushuna gasp, this situation is getting weirder and stranger; like what are these Grimm exactly, where is she right now, and wonder if she's in another world different from her own. But she knows she'll have to deal with wolf monsters, maybe she tries reasoning with her since she is also good with animals.

"Okay, do you puppies want a treat?" Rushuna said slowly waking towards one of them.

"Rushuna, what are you doing, those things will kill you!" Jaune warned.

As Rushuna got closer she can sense something very dark and dangerous from them as she looks into their eyes; seeing nothing but pure darkness of lustful bloodshed as they see nothing but red like blood. She could feel emptiness from them, like Jaune said about being soulless and ready to strike at any moment.

On instinct, Rushuna took out her gun shooting the wolf in front of her in the chest three times making it flinch a bit though the bullets didn't seem to have any effect on it. The wolf howl in anger as it raises its clawed-paw to strike at Rushuna, she dodges the attack jumping back to Jaune's side.

"Oh man, if only my parents would let me train I could've at least hold them off until I managed to escape!" Jaune said freaking out, Rushuna wish she could do something to help him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" A man shouted as he jumps over Jaune and Rushuna then slay three of the black wolves by himself with an axe.

"Dad!" Jaune cheered, glad to see his dad has arrived just in time.

"Jaune, glad you're okay and I see you made a new friend." The dad said looking at Rushuna.

"This is Rushuna Tendo, she doesn't seem to be around in Vale or any other places." Jaune mentioned.

"Hmm, so you have nowhere to go, do you and you seem to be skill with a gun too." He said noticing the gun in Rushuna's hand.

"Thank you for saving us, including a stranger like me." Rushuna thanked bowing to the man.

"It's no problem, no Grimm can stand up to the might of Jonathan Arc!" Jonathan gloated.

Rushuna now knew that this is indeed another and here you have to kill those Grimm to survive and protect as many people as you can. Seeing Jonathan killed those black wolves easily when she couldn't do anything to them, meaning she'll have to train hard to become stronger but she needs to do something first.

"Mister Arc, why is it that you won't train your son to fight these monsters." Rushuna asked making the father Arc look at her.

"It's clear that Jaune wants to become a Huntsman, I understand now that they're protectors who fights the Grimm and he's determine to do it. He wants to become strong, so he can protect everyone including you!" Rushuna stated, Jaune is shock that someone would stand up for him like that.

"It's not that we don't want him to become a Huntsman, we're just worry that he may die in battle when going to one of those missions and never come back, he's my only son with seven sisters." Jonathan explained.

"Dad please, let me do this it's what I want, and I will even help Rushuna as it seems she never fought a Grimm before." Jaune stated looking at Rushuna thinking she's a mystery.

"I'd fought against other people before, but I never use my gun to kill though facing the Grimm is different I was force to do something I would never do." Rushuna said as her hand with the gun began to shake a little.

Jonathan knows Jaune wants to follow in his family's footsteps to become a Huntsman to fight Grimm and protect lives like a hero, worry that he's weak and may not be good enough. Then there's this girl Rushuna Tendo, she said she fought others with her gun though never killed in her life or even fought against a Grimm before, believing killing is never the answer until she fought that Beowulf. Now, he sees his son looking more determine than ever before with the support of Rushuna as she seem to see great potential in him.

"Alright Jaune, I'll train you how to fight." Jonathan signed in defeat, Jaune smile that he's finally going to train with his dad.

"But only if Rushuna also trains with us as well." Jonathan said shocking the girl.

"You mentioned that you never fought Grimms before or even seen one, I won't ask about your life but you're going to need to learn the outside world from whatever land you come from and equip yourself with the tools to fight off the Grimm." Jonathan said.

"Yes sir, I-no, we will work hard to become stronger together!" Rushuna said including Jaune as she holds his hand much to his shock.

"Hey, why are you even standing up for me when we just met?" Jaune asked.

"You may not know it yourself, but I believe you can become one who will protect everyone!" Rushuna answered, not sure why but she sees Yajirou's spirit in Jaune.

"Plus, I have a mission to bring smiles to the whole world!" Rushuna mentioned looking up to the sky. She believes she was brought to this world for a reason, a new mission to rid this new world of those Grimm and bring peace to all with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It's a new crossover of Grenadier and RWBY. Rushuna has been thrown into the world of Remnant meeting Jaune and some Grimm too, now she'll have to adjust into her home and help Jaune become strong as they'll make their way to Beacon Academy.**

 **Jaune will become a little stronger and more skill with the sword than the anime Jaune Arc in the first volume as he'll start to have feeling for Rushuna, though it won't be just her along the way. There will be other girls too. Rushuna will soon come to accept killing only to the Grimm as she hopes to keep her peaceful way of fighting against other people.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Step at Beacon Academy!**

"Wow, I can't believe we're really going to Beacon Academy!" Jaune excited hardly containing himself.

Jaune has grown into a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blond hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chest-plate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes hidden underneath the chest-plate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He also has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

"Yes, I am happy we got approval to come, especially from your mother and sisters which wasn't easy." Rushuna chuckled, excited of going to the combat school as well.

Rushuna has grown as well even though she's a year older than Jauneas she could've gone to Beacon by herself, but she assisted that she wanted to go with Jaune together and decided to wait a year more when Jaune is at that age. Her outfit remains the same with some new features like a new symbol on her long skirt: two yellow-gold guns forming in the shape of a heart. Her gloves are more metal for extra protection of both arms, same goes for the boots as they are lighter for her to move. Her gun holder has been modified into a metal container as her gun has been upgraded as well to shoot any dust-bullets she chooses with stronger firing strength and longer range. Her breasts also gotten a little bigger as well, now double H-cup.

It's been two years since Jaune and Rushuna met in that forest as they were also got attacked by a Grimm, but luckily, Jaune's dad Jonathan came just in the nick of time to save them as the Grimm was almost about to kill them in cold-blood. The new girl from another world managed to convinced Jonathan to train Jaune how to fight so he can defend himself against Grimm and other dangerous things to be prepare for anything though was pretty hard with the mother and seven sisters. They were pretty stubborn of letting Jaune train to become a Huntsmen because they fear he may not have what it takes and worry he won't come home again. Using her words of wisdom, she learned from her old world to convinced them to let Jaune train, but under condition that she promise to keep Jaune safe and being by his side. Although to Jaune it almost sounds like they are making them get married at first, but he calm himself down that it wasn't the case. At least not yet.

Over the past two years, Jaune and Rushuna have gone through some tough training though Jaune had it rough the most consider the training his dad put him through as Rushuna took it like a pro, almost like she's been through harsh training before, seeing her skills in action. Rushuna told them about the training she went through as a child after she lost her home to the Grimm.

Rushuna didn't like lying, but she fears that the Arc will think she's crazy about making stuff up like being from another world and was once an adult herself. It was three months before their going to Beacon, Rushuna finally confessed to her origin to the whole Arc family and ready to be kick out knowing they wouldn't believe her. But to her surprising shock, they actually believed her story and even told her about an old legend that there's a special dust crystal that can take anyone to a world not of their own like the one Rushuna found in her world. They promised to keep her past a secret considering she may be stuck in Remnant for a very long time. She was happy to hear that she'll still get to live with them and be with Jaune as promised.

"Your family are really good people Jaune, they would still take me in their home even though I'm from another world." Rushuna complimented.

"Well, that's how Arc are: whenever we make a promise, we never go back on them!" Jaune smiled proudly of his family's moto.

"Yes, and now we're going to show Beacon the result of your training!" Rushuna excited. Jaune has improve well since their training seeing his skills with the sword and shield is great.'

"Oh, come on, everyone will be eying on you since you're more awesome than me with the gun." Jaune stated knowing most guys will be wanting her because of her body and skills.

"Have faith in yourself more Jaune, you told them that you're going to a great Huntsman in the world meaning there's a chance you'll surpass me in no time." Rushuna smiled, knowing Jaune can be greater than her someday as she took hold of Jaune's hand into hers and place them on her chest above between her large chest.

"Th-thank you!" Jaune thanked while his cheeks blushes, he notices Rushuna is blushing too as she giggles.

Jaune and Rushuna have been together for two years through the training to become Hunters and some other daily activities like doing some chores around the house and going out together for errands. Throughout the time they spent together, they begun to realize how close they're getting to each other whenever they're close in contact of their bodies and their face close like they're about to kiss. The feelings between them has gotten stronger that they couldn't ignore it anymore as they both confessed their feelings to each other which made them feel embarrass at first until they laughed thinking they were worry for nothing as they decided to give each other a chance, thus officially becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. It's been three months since then, around the time Rushuna told the Arc the truth about herself.

"…but, uh, do really have to do this when we're surrounded by people." Jaune said embarrass that people may be watching this.

"It's okay Jaune, we're a couple and I have no regrets!" Rushuna said happily before giving him a kiss on the lips as he kisses back.

Rushuna haven't felt love like this in a long time, not since losing her first love Yajirō Kojima knowing he may be dead in her old world protecting her to escape. She knew that if he would want her to move on and that he would hunt her if still ended up being for the rest of her life.

"ALL BORADING FOR BEACON ACADEMY!" The Bullhead drive called out, forcing the two to separate but they didn't mind.

"Well, we better get going." Jaune said grabbing some luggage he and Rushuna packed as the two made their way to the Bullhead.

 **(Later, Beacon Courtyard)**

"Oh man, why did it always end up like this?" Jaune asked himself woozy as he just vomited in the Bullhead a bit.

"Good thing I packed emergency barf bags." Rushuna said holding some of the bags, she always packs some in case Jaune get motion sickness.

Jaune soon got better now that they're out of the Bullhead, they walk together seeing the academy front commenting how great it looks on the outside and wonders how the inside is. Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a loud explosion coming from somewhere nearby.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

"Let's go check it." Rushuna suggested before they went off to the scene.

They ran to see a young girl laying on the floor looking depress like her day isn't going well.

The girl a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. Breasts sizes: double D-cup.

"Hey." Jaune got the girl attention holding out his hand to her.

"I'm Jaune Arc, and this is Rushuna Tendō" Jaune greeted the girl.

"Hello!" Rushuna greeted.

"(Whoa! She's huge!)" The red-caped girl thought gasped seeing Rushuna breasts as they bounces a little when she bend down.

"…Ruby Rose." The girl now known as Ruby accepted Jaune's hand getting back up on her feet.

"Aren't you the guy who threw-up?" Ruby asked laughs a little. Jaune groan now thinking people call him something like vomit boy.

The three walks together trying to figure out where the new first-years go while getting to know each other.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness can be a big problem at times." Jaune pointed out.

"I'm sorry, but Vomit Boy was the first thing that pop out of my head." Ruby said.

"Oh really, well, wait if call you crater face?" Jaune asked mocking his new friend.

"Hey, that explosion was accident!" Ruby said a little angry.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune smirked trying to play cool.

"Do they?" Ruby asked with an eyebrow raise.

"His girlfriend does." Rushuna smiled holding onto his arm and lean her head on his shoulder as Jaune blushes while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, you two are a couple, that's nice coming to Beacon together." Ruby commented.

"Well, not as impressive that someone who's two years younger getting accepted into Beacon." Jaune complimented.

"Oh please, it's not a big deal." Ruby said not liking being the center of attention on things like this.

"Anyway… I got this." Ruby brought out her weapon which is a huge scythe with colored rose red with black trims.

"Whoa! This that a scythe?" Jaune asked of seeing a girl shorter than him carrying a huge weapon like that.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby mentioned, Jaune became confused of what she said.

"Her weapon is also a gun." Rushuna translated for Jaune to understand.

"What've you got?" Ruby asked, wanting to see their weapons.

"Oh, well, I got this sword and this shield which also changes into a sheath for the sword." Jaune showed his Crocea Mors. Ruby seem impress that someone would go for the classic which is cool to her.

"And I have this gun, Grenadier." Rushuna said, the metal container open and pop up the handle of the upgraded revolver as she brought it out into daylight.

Her revolver is more shining with silver color with some yellow and blue on the handle and loader where the bullets are.

"Wow, it looks so cool!" Ruby squealed in excitement.

"Thank you, I'm actually impress with your weapon." Rushuna checked the scythe out.

"Thanks, I'm kind of a dork for weapons and all when I made this." Ruby bragged.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune shocked.

"Yeah, all students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked.

"Mines a hand-me-down, a family heirloom you could say." Jaune explained.

"I already had mine before it was upgraded thanks to the help of Jaune's family." Rushuna explained about her weapon as well.

"Nice, and where do you keep your ammo?" Ruby asked.

"Oh boy." Jaune sighed knowing where this is going.

"Right here." Rushuna said, she pulls the top part covering half-bottom of her cleavage down a bit to show Ruby the bullets she keeps right in between her breasts.

"You keep them… in there?!" Ruby shocked.

"Yeah, I've always carry them in my breasts, so I can always be prepared whenever I run out." Rushuna said before she bounces her breasts to throw the bullets out and catch them in the bullet container.

"…but… doesn't it bother you having them in there?" Ruby asked confuses of how could someone like her keep their bullets in her breasts.

"Okay, I think it's time we get going to gathering… wherever that is." Jaune looked around hoping to find a map of the place.

"Well, I did saw some students going that way. We should check there." Rushuna suggested and the three walks again to where the new first-years are gather ready to see what Beacon is like.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Rushuna and Jaune have trained together and will put that to the test at Beacon Academy together to show the whole kingdom of Vale and perhaps the world their strength as well as their love for each other. I hope you like how I made them a couple together in the story and hope you don't mind the time-skip, I left a little detail of their time together.**

 **They met Ruby as their first friend in Beacon and soon will meet more new friends adventuring through Vale.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Friends and Big Sleepover**

Ruby, Rushuna, and Jaune are walking in the big room where all the new first-year students are gathering and seeing so many of them means most wants to become Huntsmen for their own reason; whether it be helping others or selfish things like being famous.

"My, there's a lot more people than I expected." Rushuna said looking around.

"Yeah, I hope we don't embarrass ourselves." Jaune said nervous.

"I know how you feel, it always feels weird when it comes to meeting others you never met before." Ruby said shy, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turn to see to be Rushuna.

"Don't worry, I know you're going to do great as the amazing Ruby Rose!" Rushuna smiled cheerfully.

Ruby smiles feeling a little better from Rushuna's words thinking she can be more open here in Beacon and make more friends. She nodded, thanking the blonde beauty for the words of confidence.

"Ruby! Over here!" A girl called out to Ruby as she knows that voice as she turns to the direction where the voice is coming from.

Rushuna looks around hearing the call too and spotted a girl with blonde hair too that's worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top with fair skin with lilac eyes. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"I save you a spot!" The blonde girl said waving at Ruby.

"Is that your sister you mentioned?" Rushuna asked.

"Yeah, well, it was nice talking to you guys and all!" Ruby farewelled to the couple before leaving to join her older sister.

"Bye, Ruby!" Rushuna waved goodbye.

"She sure was nice, and special." Rushuna said to Jaune.

"Yeah, being able to impress the Headmaster to get into Beacon two-years early. I'm sure you would've done the same." Jaune stated knowing how skill and strong his girlfriend is.

"Perhaps, but then I wouldn't be with you as we promised to go together." Rushuna said hugging Jaune's arm between her boobs, making the knight blush.

Jaune was really glad that Rushuna is here with him, without her he would have to use fake papers and lie his way in and probably wouldn't survive a day here. This girl really turn his life around and now with his new strength thanks to all the training they been through, Jaune feels he's more than ready to take on the world or at least some of it.

They heard a microphone beeping thumping sound coming from the stage. They see a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants and carries a cane in his hand.

This man is none other than the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction." Ozpin lecutered making the students whisper to each other.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech and walks aways and a blonde older woman came in.

She appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"Oh wow, she's bigger than Rushuna!" Jaune blurted softly, hoping Rushuna didn't hear that.

"Huh, what's bigger than me?" Rushuna confused of what Jaune meant.

"Aaah! N-nothing, I was just… talking about how big this place is." Jaune said as his cheeks blushes a bit while looking away.

"Now Jaune, you know better that I can tell a lie." Rushuna reminded him.

"Oh really, like that time some guys lied to you about the hotspring and you fell for it." Jaune recalled.

"Hey, you know I just really LOVE hotsprings okay!" Rushuna claimed. Even in a new world, Rushuna's love of hotspring never changes.

"Well, maybe that's why you're always so "airhead" sometimes." Jaune joked poking Rushuna's forehead as she pouts.

"Anyway, I was hoping we could at least make one more friend before the day is over." Jaune said wanting to change the subject.

"Okay!" Rushuna agreed with a bright smile.

She looks around to see if there's anyone who would be there friend, she has to be careful of the person she may talk to because the last time Rushuna tried to make friends with strangers. It nearly destroyed the Arc house and being held as a hostage, luckily, things work out in the end and she promised to be more cautions of her actions and decisions. Then she spotted a girl thinking she would be another good friend to make.

"How about her?" Rushuna asked pointing at the girl.

Jaune turns to the direction where Rushuna's finger is pointing. He sees a girl with vivid-green eyes red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She seems tall and quite some other girls they seen. She wears a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wear an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wears a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there's a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, and brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She also wears a headpiece. She also wear armor: elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She's also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"(Whoa! She looks like the definition of tough and beauty at the same time!)" Jaune thought as he stares at the girl.

"I can see she's lonely in her eyes, like others don't see her as herself." Rushuna said sensing some sad emotions at the girl.

"Really?" Jaune asked, Rushuna nodded she always know these sort of things at times.

"Alright, then let's go be her new friends!" Jaune said and they march on towards the red-hair girl.

The redhead girl notices Jaune and Rushuna walking towards them with friendly faces wondering if they know who she is because she wants to be treated like any normal girl, who also happens to be a Huntress-in-Training like everyone else here.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice that you seem lonely." Rushuna said.

"Oh, do I look like that?" the red girl asked.

"Yes, I'm Rushuna Tendo." Rushuna introduced herself.

"Jaune Arc, what's your name?" Jaune asked.

"(They don't seem to know who I am, that's perfect!)" The red girl thought cheered.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Pyrrha greeted happy.

"So, what'd you think about Ozpin's speech?" Jaune asked for others opinion.

"I believe he hold valint point, we may have been trained to fight like everyone, but the world is still a big place and there are things we may not be capable to deal with as we are now." Pyrrha said.

"Yes, if you don't open your mind more open then you won't see what's beyond the horizon." Rushuna concurred.

"Wow, that's some heavy stuff." Jaune said scratching the back of his head.

"Indeed, we must all be prepared to battle against the worst and lay our life in the line to protect others." Pyrrha said.

Rushuna can understand that, even since arriving to this world she read about and watched the news of others against each other like criminals and hope to solve all the world's problems without fighting or causing bloodshed. Although it's not an easy task and there will always be some who wants to do harm and evil deeds, but she won't give up on her goal.

"So, want to hang out for a while." Rushuna suggested.

"That sounds lovely!" Pyrrha nodded.

 **(Nighttime)**

"It's a good thing the staff have provided sleeping bags for everyone." Jaune commented. Wearing a black-white tank-top and yellow shorts.

"I hope we got everything we need, this is going to be our new home for a while." Rushuna said checking their belongings. Wearing a pink nightgown that's transparent to see through revealing her bra and underwear.

"You only need to pack for one year, there's the two break and summer vacation." Pyrrha mentioned. Wearing a red t-shirt and brown-gold pants.

Jaune looks around seeing everyone in their pajamas hanging out as some are old friends and others making new friends starting out good, he hopes to make a good impression on his first day here so that he can live up to his family's legacy and make himself a legend as well. That if he can survive four years here, good thing he has Rushuna by his side otherwise he would've been screwed, and Pyrrha she seem to get along with Rushuna well.

Jaune then spotted something familiar, or someone seeing Ruby being drag against her will be her older sister walking towards a girl in a black pajama reading a book.

"Hmm, looks like something interesting is going down with Ruby." Jaune chuckled.

"Seems like they're about to make a new friend, let's go!" Rushuna excited walking towards the sisters as Jaune sighs.

"I take it she's always like this?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep, always excited on meeting new people, which is both a blessing… and a curse." Jaune explained before following his girlfriend with Pyrrha following as she giggles.

The trio soon meet up with Ruby who seem to be struggling trying to hold a conversation with the girl in black.

She's a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black, long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt, and a matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Hello, Ruby!" Rushuna greeted, getting the girls' attention.

"Oh, hey Ruhsuna, Jaune!" Ruby greeted back.

"So, these are the friends you mentioned, I'm Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's older sister." Yang introduced herself.

"Hello, I see you're making a new friend. We made a new friend too!" Rushuna gestured at Pyrrha.

"Hello!" Pyrrha greeted cheerfully.

Rushuna turns her attention to the black girl.

"Hi, I'm Rushuna Tendo, pleasure to meet you!" Rushuna said extending her hand.

"...Blake Belladonna." Blake said, shaking hands with Rushuna.

"You seem more straight forward than Ruby." Blake pointed out as Ruby sheeplishly nervous.

"Hey, I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune smirked as Pyrrha holds in her giggles from that.

"Is that right?" Yang asked grinning.

"I like it, and I'm lucky to have a wonderful boyfriend like him!" Rushuna said with joy.

"Wow, looks like you're than vomit boy!" Yang commented giving Jaune a thumb up.

Jaune sweatdrop a bit seeing that Yang hasn't forgotten he accidentally vomited on her shoes early back on the Bullhead.

Rushuna walk close to Blake and bends down to eye-level as she leans in closely making Blake feeling uncomfortable.

"What are you…?" Blake confused.

"Why are you hiding them behind that bow?" Rushuna asked. Blake's eyes widen of shock that she notices something right off the bat.

"(She knows I'm a Fanunus?)" Blake thought asked herself.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone but you'll have to tell them when you are ready." Rushuna whispered.

"So, Ruby, excited of becoming a Huntress?" Rushuna asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing this because like all the stories Yang used to read to me and wanting to make the world a better place." Ruby stated her reason.

"That's very ambitious for a child, but unfortunately the real world isn't like in the books." Blake said with a sad expression.

"Well, that's why we're here to make it real!" Jaune determined as Rushuna nodded.

"Well said, Jaune." Pyrrha complicated.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Ruby smiled at Jaune.

"Oh wow, this turns out better than I thought I'm so proud of you!" Yang cheered hugging Ruby from behind and lifting her up a bit.

Ruby didn't like it for it to be embarrassing as she struggles to break free from her older sister's grip then they start fighting each other in a big dust cloud.

"Looks like we made some good friends here, Jaune!" Rushuna smiled.

"Yeah, we sure did." Jaune said. This is going to be a long four year here.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Jaune and Rushuna has made some more friends here in Beacon as they'll have to brace themselves for the initiation which will be the true first step toward their goal and hopefully prepared themselves for everything Beacon will throw at them.**

 **And Rushuna is gonna get a surprise for the team-forming after she and the others survive the Emerald Forest first.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Passing Through Initiation with a Smile**

Jaune and Rushuna are seen sleeping under the sheet and cuddling their bodies together as they were having a peaceful sleep all night without any problems, well, besides some of the new students looking at them with either jealous or angry looks wishing they could do something like that when they found their love someday.

Rushuna is the first to wake up as she sees the blue sky through the windows and took out her scroll to check the time, it's early in the morning that would mean they have plenty of time to get themselves breakfast and grab their equipment before the time for the initiation is called out.

"Jaune, is time to get up." Rushuna said, shaking the sleeping Arc boy a bit.

"No, Pumpkin Pete, I don't want to eat more of your cereal. Is not very good for your health." Jaune groaned in his sleep, Rushuna chuckles.

"Come on, don't want to late for get in to Beacon." Rushuna said, now going for Plan B: tickling Jaune.

Jaune let out a loud laugh for a few seconds until his eyes shot open being fully awake.

"AHAHAHA! Ruhsuna, s-s-stop I'm up, I'm u-up!" Jaune laughed before Rushune stops and he pants.

"Good morning, my knight and shiny armor." Rushuna smiled, leaning closer and kissing him on the forehead.

"Hehe, morning to you too, Rushuna." Jaune greeted as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Are your mornings always like this?" Pyrrha asked, also waking up from her sleep.

"Sometimes, though I wake up her with just mentioning the word "hot-spring" and gets her up every time." Jaune answered, laughs a little.

"Hey, I can't help it if I like hot-springs; they're warm and makes all the tension in your body melt away while relaxing both your mind and body." Rushuna explained, recalling all the times she had bath in the hot-springs back in her old world and here on Remnant.

"Wow, you must really like to get clean, do you?"

"Well, it is just that you need to keep your clean and healthy but I for one just enjoy like you on a vacation." Rushuna excited.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who loves hot-springs that much." Pyrrha whispered to Jaune's ear.

"You'll get use to it." Jaune said.

"By the way, who are you, I'm Rushuna Tendo." Rushuno introduced herself to the new girl that just appeared between her and Jaune who gasps of just realizing it.

She's a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Hey there, I'm Nora Valkyrie and I'm going to the most awesome-fierce Huntress the world has ever seen!" Nora introduced herself striking a pose and the background turns to her emblem.

"Well, huh, nice to meet you. I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune greeted, thinking this girl is too excited.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, it's a pleasure to meet you." Pyrrha bowed a little at Nora.

"Nora, you're behaving yourself?" A boy asked walking to Nora and the trio.

The boy is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Hey, Ren! Guys, this is my best friend, Lie Ren though his name is backwards probably a family thing and we've been together since we were kids, but not like together-together. We have been though some tough times getting here, but it was all worth that we spend the whole night in Beacon!" Nora squealed in excitement.

"Hello." Ren simply greeted.

"So, I take it you two are ready for the Initiation?" Jaune asked, getting up.

"Well, duh, of course we are!" Nora answered.

 **(Breakfast)**

"We've been training together since we were kids, it was hard at first, but we pulled through like unlocking our auras and discovering our semblances. It was a crazy Thursday for me." Nora said with a mouth full of pancake.

"Interesting." Rushuna said.

"Crazy Thursday?" Jaune confused.

"She got struck by lightning, didn't die." Ren explained, confusing Jaune more.

 **(Bathroom)**

"I just hope we be on the same team." Nora hoped as she brushes her hair and the others brushing their teeth.

"That would be nice." Pyrrha commented.

"Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster?" Nora asked.

"I don't think that would work." Jaune pointed out that it's a bad idea.

"You're right, he has the school." Nora admitted.

 **(Locker Room)**

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! (gasps) A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora asked.

"Nora?" Ren replied.

"Yes, Ren?"

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren said as he sheaths his weapons inside his sleeves. Nora took a moment to think about this.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" Nora excited.

"I don't think really understands what he means." Jaune pointed out.

"Come on, Nora." Ren said, closing the locker and walks away.

"But not like, together-together, it was nice meeting you guys!" Nora said waving goodbye to the three.

"Goodbye, I hope we end up on the same team!" Rushuna called out.

"Well, those two sure were… something." Jaune said.

"I think it's wonderful, they showed to have quite the strong bond and teamwork." Pyrrha stated as she got her gear ready.

"Like me and Jaune!" Rushuna hugged his arm in hers and between her breasts which makes him blush.

"(Aw, they are a great couple together. I wish Jaune would be my boyfriend-wait, what?)" Pyrrha thought stopped herself at the last part, wondering why would she be thinking about that to a guy she just met yesterday.

"I wonder how the teams will be formed, hopefully I'll end up with either you two." Jaune said, not wanting to deal with people he doesn't know.

"We'll just to hope for the best and besides there's also Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss." Rushuna listed.

"I'm… actually nervous about Weiss, especially with being a rich girl." Jaune said nervous.

"Did someone said my name?" Weiss asked walking to the group.

Weiss is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Hello Weiss, we were just talking about being in a team with you." Rushuna greeted.

"Really, no offense but you two aren't exactly what I called, tastefully, you have flavors just not the one I like." Weiss stated.

"I don't see how food is team forming." Rushuna confused, being naïve.

"Look Weiss, I know we got off on the wrong foot last night." Jaune said, hoping to break the ice.

"You touched my chest, you perv!" Weiss angered backing away a foot.

"It was an accident, I just trying to stop you and Yang from yelling." Jaune defended.

"Well, you better this initiation will put you through Hell before passing otherwise I will." Weiss declared.

"I think Jaune will surprise you of how he handles himself." Pyrrha said.

"Yes, I trained with him and he's quite skilled and a tactic." Rushuna added.

"Aw, stop, you're embarrassing me." Jaune giggled as his cheeks blushes a bit.

"Hmm, I hope you don't get yourself into trouble." Weiss said.

"Don't worry, what's the worse that could happen?" Jaune asked, not knowing he jinxed himself.

 **(Later, Initiation)**

"Ow, what happened?" Jaune asked groaning, slowly opening his eyes seeing the trees… upside-down?

He soon realizes that he is hanging upside-down on a branch and seem to be remembering something else before his crash to the tree. He starts to remember what happened before; he was launched into Emerald Forest as start of the initiation, met with Pyrrha making her his partner then Rushuna, they walk together to find the temple and found a cave, they went in found something glowing as Jaune thought it was the relic but it turns out to be a Deathstalker and got flung far away and crashed into the tree he's currently on. He saw Ruby on the tree too looking a little dizzy.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Jaune asked, getting down and checking on her.

"Huh, oh Jaune, yeah, I'm okay." Ruby answered.

"Come on, I'll help you down." Jaune offered, Ruby took his hand and yelp finding herself in Jaune's arms and he jumps off the branch.

Ruby mind started focusing only on Jaune as her cheeks became red and her heart skipping a beat or two.

"(Wow, he looks so cool!)" Ruby thought.

Jaune stab his sword to the tree to slow down their descant to the ground and made a safe landing.

"Hey there, Lover Boy, showing my sister a good time?" A familiar voice asked.

Jaune and Ruby look to see Yang and Blake both in their combat outfits seeing the two as Yang smirks, he and Ruby see what Yang is thinking and quickly separate as he down her down. Ren and Nora are here two next to the old stone structure, probably the temple.

"It's not like that, he was just helping me get down from the tree." Ruby explained.

"Hu-uh, sure I just thought you two were having a good time." Yang teased.

"Hey, I already have a girlfriend!" Jaune reminded.

"JAUNE?!"

Jaune turns around to the source of the screaming and see both Rushuna and Pyrrha running for their life from the Deathstalker behind them.

"Hey, look Ren, it's the two girls that we met along with Jaune." Nora pointed at them.

"Yes, and I see one girl hanging on a Nevermore." Ren said looking up seeing Weiss hanging on a Nevermore's talon.

"Ruby, did you really tried riding a Nevermore?" Jaune asked.

"It was a good idea at the time, beside I said jump." Ruby explained, starting to see it wasn't a good idea.

"She's falling." Ren said.

Weiss has begun fallen to the ground screaming a little, Rushuna saw this and quickly sprint ahead to the spot where Weiss would land and held out her arms and catches Weiss not letting her head the ground.

Weiss open her eyes to see being saved by Rushuna.

"Are you okay?" Rushuna asked with a smile.

"Y-yes, thank you." Weiss thanked, getting on her feet and brushing her skirt with her hands.

"Well, the gangs all here, now we can die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if we take them out first, those Grimm have spotted us as their next meal and they won't let us go unless we deal with them now." Jaune pointed out.

"He's right, let's quickly grab the relics and work together to deal with them." Ruby concurred.

"Yeah, I'm down for some action!" Nora excited with her hammer.

 **(Music-Hohoemi no Senshi: Grenadier)**

Everyone also agrees, Jaune and Ruby quickly grab their own relic and ran off with everyone luring the Grimm away. Rushuna stop for a moment seeing something shiny on the floor of the temple and quickly pick it up before catching up with the others.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang will fight the Nevermore while Jaune, Rushuna, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren will deal with the Deathstalker.

The three girls attack the scorpion Grimm with long rang while Jaune and Ren goes for close combat slashing it with their blades though nothing seem to be working. Nora tries firing missiles at the beast engulfing it in pink explosions, but that proves ineffective.

"Its armor is too strong." Ren pointed out the obvious.

"And its belly is too close to the ground to slide under, we need to break the armor hard then hit that spot harder." Jaune said.

"I think I have an idea." Rushuna pulled out a brass knuckle-like weapon with five bullets.

"Your Bullet Knuckles?" Jaune confused, then looks back at the Deathstalker, more specifically the stinger understand what Rushuna is planning.

"That's right Jaune, I think it's time we give that Grimm a taste of its own stinger." Rushuna planned.

"Alright, Pyrrha how sharp is the edge on your shield?" Jaune asked.

"Very sharp, on it!" Pyrrha understand the plan as well.

"Good. Nora, Ren, we'll keep it distracted." Jaune said, they nodded and run to the Deathstalker getting their attention only on them as Pyrrha reel back her shield and wait for the right moment.

Jaune and the two friends are holding it off though he fears that it may move around too much for Pyrrha, so he closes his eyes and his right arm with the sword begun glowing of white aura then shot his eyes open charging at the Deathstalker and slashes at the four legs on one side and the claw as it screeches in pain.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Nora asked.

"Semblance." Jaune said, exhausted from using his semblance.

Pyrrha smiles mentally thanking Jaune for that and threw her shield with all her might at the stinger cutting it off from the tail, that moment is when Rushuna jumps and runs on the tail to the top as she places the round bullet container to the end part.

" **Zero Range Target Shot: Tornado Impact:"** Rushuna punched the Bullet Knuckles at the container and forced the stinger to break through the armored scorpion impaling it.

 **(Music End)**

"We. Are. Awesome!" Nora shouted in joy.

"That was truly a grand victory." Pyrrha complimented.

"Good job, everyone!" Rushuna cheered.

"That's great, but I'm still worried that you don't have a team or partner." Jaune reminded.

"Don't worry, Jaune, I have a feeling it'll work out." Rushuna winked, confusing Jaune and the others.

 **(Later)  
**

Everyone made it back to the school and have been place in a team with team names like RWBY and JNPR, all that's left is Rushuna as she walks up the stage.

"Headmaster Ozpin, I believe I have found something that would let me stay here." Rushuna handed Ozpin a crimson queen chess piece she pulled from her breasts pocket.

"Indeed, you have, this is a special relic that has not been used in decades until last year and today." Ozpin explained. Rushuna was surprised that someone else found that relic last year.

"This relic means that you are allowed to go solo and may team up with other teams or become a permanent fifth member of a team. The student last year chose to be solo, so what will you choose Rushuna Tendo?" Ozpin asked.

"I choose to be with team JNPR!" Rushuna answered without hesitation.

Everyone cheered that everyone has been put together and that a team got themselves a fifth member which apparently hasn't been done in years until now as Rushuna runs to her new team. Jaune felt happy for Rushuna that she gets to stay and lifts her up spins around once and they shared a kiss for a moment causing the crowd to 'aw' for the couple and some of the girls blushed like Pyrrha and Ruby.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Ozpin smiled.

Jaune and Rushuna smiles at the crowd after they finished kissing.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It was a tough battle Jaune, Rushuna, and everyone went through dealing with the two Grimm while trying to pass the initiation, but they made it through in the end with teamwork like the plan Rushuna thought of to finish the Deathstalker off that's different than in the anime. This is only the start for the blonde duo as they'll face the first school-year together with their new friends as some may fall for Jaune, like Pyrrha and Ruby.**

 **Hope you like that Jaune used his semblance early than in the cannon, thanks to the training with Rushuna as you'll soon find out what Rushuna's semblance is.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crimson Champion vs Golden Smiling Warrior!**

"Yahoo! We survived the first two weeks of Beacon and none of us got kicked out!" Nora cheered as she and her team are walking together through the hallway.

"I'll admit, it has been a stressful first week with classes being tough to study." Jaune confessed, feeling his brain is about to give out at any second now.

"Now Jaune, I know things aren't easy like most things in life but just try to do your best and you'll be fine." Pyrrha advised.

"Pyrrha's right, we can't lose faith in ourselves just because a few subjects are hard to understand, and you won't have to face it alone when you got a team to back you up." Rushuna added, hoping to cheer Jaune up a bit.

As team JNPR just said, it as been two whole week since the initiation with them and team RWBY working together to fight their own Grimm and survived, the first day wasn't as bad as they thought although there was Professor Port's lecture on Grimm which was actually a long boring story about himself as a young man fighting a horde of Grimm. There was a demonstration during class and Weiss volunteered, she won but it looked like she was having trouble getting along with Ruby still not accepting her as leader until she started to be a little nicer to her.

Speaking of Ruby and Weiss, they and their team are catching up to JNPR from behind.

"Hey guys, are you excited that we made it through the first two weeks!" Ruby asked exciting.

"You bet we are!" Nora responded cheerfully.

"You never learn to keep your excitement under control." Ren commented.

"That's because we're badass of being awesome to be here!" Yang smirked.

"Oh, if you mean our years of training and strong that earned our place here then I have to agree." Blake said.

"How are you doing, Blake?" Rushuna asked moving close to her.

"Yeah, doing okay. Yang and Ruby can be a little difficult, but they're starting to mean well." Blake answered kind of her teammates.

"Aw, thanks Blake, even though you're mostly anti-social." Yang said.

"What about your… cat ears?" Rushune whispered, pointing her head as she is talking about Blake's bow.

"No, it's only been a week, but I promise I will tell them when the time is right." Blake whispered back.

"Okay, and I know for a fact that your team will understand." Rushuna smiled.

Blake and Rushuna had a private talk after they were assigned to their teams about Rushuna knowing about Blake being a cat-Faunus as she hides the cat ears behind the black bow she always wears for the past week. Rushuna tries to get Blake to stop hiding herself, but Blake made it clear that she wanted to get other accept her for "who" she is before worrying about the "what" part, they agree to not say any word about this and hope for the best when Blake will find the courage to tell her team about herself.

"Come everyone, we have Professor Goodwitch's Combat class next." Weiss reminded everyone as she walks ahead a little faster.

"Yeah, I hope get to break someone's leg today!" Nora excited for combat training.

"Nora, it's learning how to improve our fighting styles and being prepared to fight against other people when there aren't any Grimm involve." Ren reminded his orange-haired childhood friend the purpose of the class.

"I'm a little worried that Professor Goodwitch will strict on you again." Jaune worried.

"Yeah, mostly everyone here are starting to call you the "Smiling Pacifist" for not really hurting your opponent." Yang mentioned the nickname.

"But Rushune has proven to be more skilled than most of us despite refusing to hurt anyone, she is able to find the opponent's weaknesses in midbattle and has a fast analyzing skill that she can think of possible anyway to end the battle." Pyrrha praised, thinking back on seeing Rushuna's fighting skills in action while sitting on the bleachers with everyone else. She even admits that Rushuna could be more skillful than her and wishes to see that for herself in battle.

"Which is also why being known as the Golden Smiling Warrior." Blake mentioned about another nickname for Rushuna.

"But that's different when it comes to fighting Grimm, you don't hold yourself back against them." Weiss pointed out another fact about Rushuna.

"Yes, for you see I was only taught to only fight the Grimm because they are soulless creatures that we all know. However, when it comes to people like humans and Faunus, I rather stripe them of their armor and hope to find reason to convince them to stop fighting." Rushuna explained.

"That's very foolish, do you really think you can make the whole world just give up fight like that?" Weiss asked. No matter how skilled you are at fighting Grimm, if you don't fight against other people then that would be a way of getting yourself killed for being a pacifist.

"Yes, seeing the Grimm and people fighting among themselves have taught that life is always harsh to everyone, but I won't give up my way because I'll always remember the ultimate battle strategy my Master Tenshi taught me years ago." Rushuna determined.

"And what battle strategy is that?" Weiss asked.

"To eliminate the opponent's willingness to fight without fighting!" Rushuna phrased the beautiful and strong words her master taught her back in her old world with her usual bright gentle smile.

"Huh, I know we've only known each other for a week but I can tell your 'willpower' to end another's willingness it best for you!" Yang joked, earning a groan from both teams except Rushuna who is laughing from the joke.

"My god, will you ever stop with the puns?" Weiss asked angry.

"I've been asking her that for years and she still hasn't stop." Ruby exclaimed.

"That's because my funny bone will learn stop giving me awesome puns!" Yang proclaimed proudly.

"I fail to see how you guys have not found her jokes funny." Rushuna said, claiming herself down from the laughing.

"Yeah, at least Rushuna gets my jokes better than you party poopers. You're all like a boring 'blooper'." Yang punned again and Rushuna laughs again.

 **(Combat Class)**

Alright everyone, today I've decided to let one of you volunteer to fight and the one who wish to fight will also be allowed to choose his or her opponent. Each match will end when either fighters are knocked down or surrender." Glynda announced today's activity for class.

"I would like to go first." Pyrrha raised her hand.

"Very well, and who would you like to be your opponent?" Glynda asked.

Pyrrha look toward her team, one person in partially and look back to the blonde teacher.

"I chose Rushuna Tendo as my opponent." Pyrrha announced and everyone minus team JNPR and RWBY started whispering to each other.

"I did not expect to fight you class, at least not so soon." Rushuna surprised.

"When I saw the way, you fight during the initiation and during this class, I was amazed of how graceful and fierce you fought as the fight barely lasted two minutes. I want to see the full extent of your strength in both heart and soul for I wish to truly understand your ways because I too believe about fighting for peace without the need of violence." Pyrrha explained her reason and felt the excitement in her body screaming to fight her right now.

This surprises most of the students and began to wonder if Rushuna could even beat THE Pyrrha Nikos herself, the four time champion of the Mistral Tournament and known to be the Invincible Girl, they also recall seeing how Rushuna fights for the past week and some are starting to believe she may have a chance.

"Very well, Pyrrha Nikos, I accept your challenge." Rushuna smiled exciting to see how strong Pyrrha is when she is pushed to a corner.

Rushuna and Pyrrha stand at the center of the arena as everyone wait, even though the fight hasn't even started they're already on the edge of their sits.

"You both understand the rules, are you ready?" Glynda asked.

 **(Music-Is She with You: Wonder Woman Theme)**

"Yes!" Pyrrha answered with her spear and shield out.

"Ready!" Rushuna answered as she holds her gun close to her face.

"…FIGHT!" Glynda shouted, starting the fight.

The first five seconds they did was standing still until Pyrrha makes the first move by charging at Rushuna using her shield up front to bash with, Rushuna quickly step aside to her right to let the charging Pyrrha pass but her eyes widen to see Pyrrha's spear change into its rifle mode probably did it during the charge behind the shield. She fires the shot that is close-rang at the blonde Huntress-in-training as she reacted faster to dodge the bullet by leaning backward and quickly lean herself back up to fire her own shot at the red hair though she quickly ducks down. Turning her body around about 45 degrees and twists her side to begin firing at Rushuna who jumps back while dodging the bullets and fired three shots that collided with three of Pyrrha's causing the bullets to slam into each other and break as the pieces hit some of the other bullets and she twists her body around like a ballerina to avoid the other ones.

"Wow, Pyrrha is really putting some pressure on Rushuna." Ruby commented.

"The only ones I seen who can push Rushuna like was my dad and a few Grimm, against Pyrrha may be her toughest challenge." Jaune stated.

Back to the fight, Pyrrha got up and ran toward her blonde teammate while firing a few more shots before changing her rifle mode into Xiphos mode to attack Rushuna at close combat as she jumps over to her with a down-swing slash, but Rushuna saw this and blocks it with her gun.

"I always wonder how tough your gun is to withstand attacks like this." Pyrrha said.

"Well, my gun could only withstand standard weapons like swords and a few bullets before I had it upgrade to increase its durability." Rushuna explained before she backflip-kick Pyrrha up a little and elbow strike in the stomach that pushes the red hair champion twelve feet away.

Pyrrha quickly recovered from the strike and threw her shield strong and fast like a disc to her opponent/teammate then ran around on one side, Rushuna see what Pyrrha is up to as she changes to rifle mode again and fires a few bullets at her. The Smiling Warrior responded by fire two bullets at the shield as the first bullet was about to fly over the Akouo and the second bullet is behind it though slightly going up hitting the upper edge of the bullet which force it to change it's course to go downward and hitting the shield to flip it sideway as it still continues to fly. Rushuna rush to the shield as Pyrrha still fire her shots and made behind the flying shield, she aims her revolver at the center with one bullet left.

"They say, "a good defense is a good offense"." Rushuna phrased an old saying.

She fires her last shot that send the shield flying toward Pyrrha much to her surprise and hold out her hand as it faintly glows black as the shield which also faintly glow black seem to slow down a little though nobody could tell, except Rushuna.

"(She slowed down the speed my bullet gave to the shield, could that be her semblance?)" Rushuna thought asked herself.

Using that moment of distraction Rushuna bounce her breasts up to bring out six new bullets and reload them in her revolver in one spin then fire two shots at Pyrrha as she blocks them with her shield. Which is what the blonde gunner is counting on as the bullets hit at the upper right to force it to the side leaving a little opening for her. She fires one bullet going for the stripes of the shield to take away her means of defense, but she saw the bullet glowing black like what happened with the shield earlier moving to the right a little as Pyrrha reflected them on the shield sideway.

"(I see, so that's how she did it.)" Rushuna thought smirked, figuring out Pyrrha's semblance.

"Amazing, now it's Pyrrha's turn to be put under pressure." Weiss amazed of how well Rushuna is doing against the Mistral Champion.

"She definitely has the skills that would make her a second or third-year." Ren pointed out.

"Well, she is a year older than me, so she could've gone to Beacon ahead, but she chose not to because we promised that we go to Beacon together." Jaune explained.

"Wow, you two must've really hit it off together!" Ruby said, both happy with him and Rushuna and a bit jealous at the same time.

"It makes me wonder how you two ended up together." Weiss said curious, making Jaune chuckles wondering if he should tell them their first meet.

Rushuna rush to Pyrrha to right-swing her gun like a small baton to the face then she felt the gun moving a little up as Pyrrha leans back, she leans a little backward to the right and hold her gun with both hands aiming at Pyrrha's overbust corset to stripe the red hair of her armor like she always does. Fire two bullets at the weak spots of the brown chest armor only for the bullets to move slight to the left as Pyrrha bend her side back letting the bullets to fly pass her and hit the wall instead. Then the ladies enter close-rang combat as Pyrrha swings her spear at Rushuna as she dodges and blocks some with her gun, she counters by grabbing the spear to pull Pyrrha closer for a swing-kick to the side and another to the head though Pyrrha leans back to dodge it.

Pyrrha smirks and pulls the trigger making that forces herself closer to Rushuna as they go forward a little, but Rushuna use the momenta to high-kick Pyrrha in the chin though at the same time Pyrrha let go of her spear to throw a strong punch across the face. They're a few feet apart as they pants a little.

 **(Music End)**

"You have an impressive semblance, being able to control magnetism. That would make it Polarity." Rushuna revealed that she found out Pyrrha's semblance.

"I kinda figure you would know that better than anyone." Pyrrha complimented on Rushuna's bright mind, also knowing why Rushuna suddenly went on the offensive too to test her theory.

"Being able to control through the course of the battle must take a concentration and fast reaction to make it look like your semblance is superfast reflex to fool your opponents while displaying your own skills and strength as well. Now I can see why you're the four-reigning champion." Rushuna complimented back.

Pyrrha change her weapon into Javelin mode and thrust at Rushuna as she moves her head aside and rolls away a foot before jumping herself up with her hands getting a little further away. Pyrrha didn't want Rushuna to recover as she throws both her shield and javelin to each side then using her polarity semblance to make them clash with Rushuna in the middle, the blonde huntress manage to jump above them but could dodge the next one when Pyrrha spins the javelin to smack the shield up to hit the stomach. Pyrrha keep the javelin float to walk up and jump toward her opponent with a punch, Rushuna quickly blocks it but gets grabbed and Pyrrha pulls her closer for a knee-kick then threw her over herself to the ground. The impact on her back was hurt though Rushuna's aura protect her from the full impact.

"I wonder how you'll stripe me of my armor now." Pyrrha said as her spear and shield return to her.

"(Her polarity is gonna be hard to get through, but I think I might have a way.)" Rushuna thought of one plan.

Rushuna fire three shots at Pyrrha while running around, Pyrrha blocks each one and threw her Javelin mode with a gunfire shot from the bottom of the handle as an extra boost of speed toward the Tenshi warrior not taking her eyes off her. Rushuna quickly jump over the Javelin as sideway, while doing her instant reload technique, but Pyrrha saw that coming and use her semblance to shatter the bullets away while throwing her shield at her again. This time the shield hit her on the side while Rushuna was shock the bullets float away and roll on the ground as she is protected by her aura.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you reload anymore!" Pyrrha charged at Rushuna while retrieving her Javelin with her semblance.

"Don't worry, because I only need one shot." Rushuna smiled as she aims her gun at her and fired

 **(Music-Grenadier Opening Theme)**

"(What? But I thought I stopped her from reloading.)" Pyrrha thought shocked.

As soon as the Javelin return to Pyrrha's hand, she quickly changes it to the short sword mode and about to slashes at the incoming bullet.

"You are strong but being too focus can be a problem." Rushuna said confusing the red hair girl.

By the time Pyrrha realize this is a trap it was already too late when her sword made contact with the bullet, closer look to show there's a small black lightning symbol on the side of the bullet, and it send a strong electric current throughout her whole body as she screams in pain. Even with aura protecting her, the shock was still strong enough to break through some.

"(It's a good thing I stored some of my dust bullets in my bag.)" Rushuna thought. At the moment when Rushuna tried to bring out bullets from her breasts, she secretly reaches her hand into her bag.

Rushuna rush to the stun Pyrrha seeing throwing her Javelin despite the pain, she caught the flying javelin and directed back at its owner to knock away the shield from Pyrrha's arm forcing her down on one knee as Rushuna appears and grabs her by the arm and judo throw her hard enough to shatter her aura then points her gun at the fallen red hair

 **(Music End)**

"Well Pyrrha, it looks like I win." Rushuna giggled.

"Yep, you win, Rushuna Tendo. I admit defeat." Pyrrha exclaimed chuckling.

"The winner is… Rushuna Tendo!" Glynda announced.

Everyone became complete shock that someone has actually defeated Pyrrha Nikos who was known to be the undefeated champion, guess the world is better than they imagined, and then they started cheering for what a great battle it was.

Rushuna helps Pyrrha up as they smile at each other almost like they can read each other's mind as Pyrrha is thanking her for the fight and glad to be her friend as Rushuna feels the same way.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This was a bit longer to write than I thought, but it was still worth it to write the fight between Rushuna and Pyrrha as we and everyone in the combat class got to see how these two would fight and it was amazing! Rushuna won the battle much to everyone's surprises and Pyrrha have grown more respect for her fifth teammate as a great friend and maybe something more with a certain feeling for a certain knight.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teaching Bullies about Being Nice**

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora narrowed her eyes to friends as they sit together at the lunch table.

"It was day." Ren corrected her.

Some were listening like Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha, Rushuna, and Jaune as they seem interest in Nora's story while others weren't really paying attention like Blake more into her book she's reading, and Weiss is filing her nails.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora claimed.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected her again.

"Dozens of them!" Nora exclaimed.

"Two of them." Ren corrected again.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora smiled finishing her story.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighed.

"It's still a good to have fun dreams, too bad you can't really collect Grimm fur once they die." Rushuna said.

"Yeah, which is why I'm going to take pictures of the Grimm I'll defeat to prove my awesomeness." Yang planned.

"I guess that's one way to prove your achievements, but you better make sure the camera doesn't break." Jaune joked a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to get all of "Yangness" on record!" Yang punned everyone groans except Rushuna laughing.

"Hey Rushuna, have broke Cardin yet?" Nora asked.

"Broke him? I'm not trying to hurt him." Rushuna said.

"She means about your hopeless cause on trying to be friends with the school bully team." Blake stated without taking her eyes off her book.

"Seriously, R-Shooter, why do you even bother with a guy like him and his team. They're all jerks." Yang pointed out.

"As I told you before, I want to help Cardin and his team to see the peaceful and strong way of being good Huntsmen. I always believe there is good in everyone." Rushuna believed.

"I can understand your determination to make the world a better place like all of us here, but that peaceful way of yours is not gonna work on everyone and will take advantage of that for bad things." Weiss pointed out.

"Like how he tricked you that there was a hot-spring coupon inside a rocket-locker to shoved you in and blasted you out of the school." Ruby reminded her of that incident.

"Oh, come on, I didn't fly off that far from the school." Rushuna protested.

"Rushuna, I love you and all, but I think you just need to let Cardin be because from what I can tell, you "trying" to help him only makes him view you as annoying." Jaune warned.

"Sorry, but you should know better that I don't give up that easily. Besides, he hasn't bothered any of you, I think I'm making progress." Rushuna proclaimed.

"Ow! That hurts!" A girl cried.

Both teams turn around to see four male students of a team bullying on a girl with long brown rabbit ears.

One is the leader Cardin Winchester. He has burnt-orange hair that is combed backward with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. His chestplate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

Cardin teammate, Russel is a teenage boy of average height and a slender build. His head is shaved with a light-green mohawk. He wears a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow. These bracers have his silver-colored emblem printed on them. Beneath the hoodie, Russel wears a pale-green, long-sleeved shirt. He wears a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also wears dark-gray pants. His boots seem to be made of a thick brown material and go up to his knees.

The second teammate, Dove has light-brown hair that is combed to the left. He keeps his eyes nearly closed, at a very noticeable squint, though it is unknown why he does so. He wears tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its buckle. He also wears vambraces on his arms that are the same color as the rest of his armor. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt and black pants with a black scarf around his neck.

Last teammate, Sky has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He wears dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style. Underneath his armor, he wears a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black pants.

Together, they are Team CRDL, four man group of Huntsmen-in-training and also known as the Beacon's own school bullies as they like to pick on others when they feel like it, mostly bully on Faunus like the girl they're picking on.

The rabbit girl has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She wears Beacon Academy uniform, which consists of a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Please, stop..." The rabbit girl begged.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin laughed while still pulling on her.

"What a freak!" Russel laughed as the others in the team laughs at the rabbit girl too.

"I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha angered.

"He's not the only one..." Blake glared at Cardin with anger in her eyes.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said feeling bad for the rabbit girl and the other Faunus who are treated like that just because they are different than humans.

"See, this is why people like-Rushuna?" Jaune noticed that Rushuna isn't sitting next to him anymore.

"Oh, she's over there!" Nora pointed at the bullying scene and everyone see Rushuna now standing in front of them.

"Excuse me, Cardin, but would you mind letting her go?" Rushuna asked kindly.

"Oh great, not this bitch again." Cardin grunted.

"There now, does that feel better?" Rushuna asked the rabbit girl with her ears free from Cardin's grip.

"Yes, thank you." The rabbit girl nodded.

"What the… how did she do that?" Cardin asked, he didn't even notice that Rushuna remove the rabbit girl's ear quick and gently.

"Now Cardin, I think you owe this girl an apologize." Rushuna scolded.

"Seriously, she's nothing but a freak who needs to know her place with the other freaks." Cardin insulted the Faunus.

"Freak? All I see is a kind strong young woman who earned her right to be here to become a Huntress." Rushuna pointed out making the rabbit girl smile.

"You really piss me off, you that. I think it's about time I teach you a lesson!" Cardin reached for his mace in small mode, but he felt nothing as it's not their anymore.

"Looking for these." Rushuna revealed that she has Cardin's short mode mace, and not only that but also the others' weapons as well.

"What the fuck? My daggers are gone!" Russel gasped.

"She took our weapons?!" Dove freaked out.

"How did she do that?" Sky asked.

"I'm sorry for taking your weapons without permission, but I believe you boys need to learn about treating others equally than comparing them to yourselves." Rushuna said.

"After all, isn't being Hunter all about bring peace and love to the world?" Rushuna asked with her usually gentle smile and giving off a bright innocent shine.

"AAAHH?! That stupid innocent light, it's so damn annoying I can't even look at her!" Cardin groaned as his teams are having the same reaction to Rushuna's pure innocent aura.

"Damn it, we're going eat our lunch elsewhere!" Cardin said taking the weapons back and walk out of the cafeteria with his team following.

"Well, at least he won't bother you anymore." Rushuna said to the rabbit girl.

"Thank you, I'm Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet introduced herself.

"Rushuna Tendo."

"You know, Rushuna, you're fighting style with a gun actually reminds me of a fellow second-year student do also fights with a single gun." Velvet mentioned.

"Really?" Rushuna asked.

"Yeah, she's really strong skilled in close combat and very good shooting." Velvet explained. This got Rushuna's attention.

"Well, I'm gonna go eat my lunch in peace. See ya!' Velvet said before walking away to find her own lunch.

"Hmm, someone with the same or similar fighting style as mine. I wonder…" Rushuna whispered to herself.

"And that's why Rushuna's kindness is the most stubborn thing about her." Jaune pointed out to everyone.

"Man, I can't believe would even make friends with people who have feel the love." Yang chuckled.

"That just how she, and I wouldn't have it for any other way." Jaune smiled.

Pyrrha smiles at Jaune that he loves Rushuna for determine spirit to bring peace to the world and bringing everyone together including both humans and Faunus coming together, though she does feel a little jealous that Rushuna is his first love and may never get to experience what it's like to be with someone you love.

 **(Few Days Later)**

We now see the large forest where everything it red like the leaves and even the grasses are red as it seems to go on toward the horizon, thus this special place is called the Forever Forest, and here walking through the woods is Glynda Goodwitch leading of the students as they admire the beautiful crimson scenery.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda reminded them of the task for their class assignment and stop for a moment as she holds a glass jar on her hand.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda instructed and each team went their separate ways to gather as much sap as they can.

Jaune and his team are joining RWBY to gather some sap together, though Nora has a strong love for the sap as she keeps slurping the whole jar for every jar they, so they make sure to be extra careful with their jars and Ren is doing his best to keep Nora under control with some help from Rushuna.

"Hey Rushuna, I'm gonna see if I can get more sap from other trees over there." Jaune said pointing at the direction he's gonna go to.

"Okay, just make sure to contact us if anything happens." Rushuna reminded, Jaune nodded and walk away.

"Hey Rushuna, can I talk to you for a moment?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure, Pyrrha, what is it?" Rushuna asked knowing there's something on her friend's mind. Then she narrows her eyes and quickly karate chop Nora on the head for trying to eat Pyrrha's jar.

"Ow!" Nora winced.

"Nora!" Pyrrha yelled.

Meanwhile, up on a hill a little far from the group is team CRDL laying low on the grass watching the two team, more specifically Pyrrha and Rushuna.

"Alright boys, you ready from a "Stinging" payback?" Cardin asked.

"Oh yeah, glad I saved up my allowance to get that Rapier Wasps protection gear." Dove chuckled.

"And doing that essay for Professor Oobleck was worth it to know that these things love sweets, including the sap." Cardin smirked, looking at Sky with a jar full of sap ready for the plan.

"Those bitches think they're all that, the red hair one being smart and the blonde bitch trying to be all goody-two-shoes. They're about to find out what happens when you mess with me." Cardin grabbed the jar and reel his arm back to throw it.

"I don't think so."

A small blade flew through the jar shattering it and slipping the sap on Cardin much to his and this team's shock of what just happened, they turn are to see who threw that small blade and he reveal himself to be Jaune Arc.

"You!" Cardin angered.

"You really need to let go of the hate, Cardin, Hunters like us need to be ban together to take out the Grimm that has been hurting our world." Jaune stated.

"Shut up, I only want to become a Huntsman to be famous and rich! I don't care about anything else!" Cardin revealed his intention on becoming a Huntsman.

"Sorry, but you need to learn the hard way that not everything about selfish reasons like yours. And I'm gonna show it to you again like during those combat classes." Jaune prepared himself as he pulls out his sword and his shield open.

"Oh, you want to fight? Fine, let's fight!" Cardin charged at Jaune with his mace out.

Easily seeing the attacking coming Jaune step aside to his right and swing his sword down to push the mace down to the ground, spins around once and backhand smack Cardin's back with his shield making the bully stumble a few feet away.

"Come on, Cardin, if you keep up this grudge of yours, we might end up fighting in a bathroom and I would have chopstick cap on my head. This is pathetic." Jaune tried to reason with Cardin.

"I have issues!" Cardin shouted slamming his mace down which cause an explosion from the impact and about to charge at Jaune again until he heard something behind him.

Cardin gulps as he slowly turns around to see a Major Ursa growling at him as it was attracted to the negative emotions in the short fight. The Major Ursa was also attracted to the sweet smell of the sap on Cardin making it think that this human would taste sweeter than the ones it killed over the years.

"Oh crap…" Cardin panicked.

The Major Ursa was about to lean its head close to Cardin until Jaunje threw his shield at the Grimm's head making it angry and getting its attention on him.

"Hey, you disgrace of a teddy bear! Come and get some!" Jaune taunted the Ursa to come after him so that team CRDL can escape.

Not need to be told by Jaune to run, three of them ran for their life while screaming like little girls but Cardin stayed behind to see the fight not sure why though.

The Major Ursa roars as it swings its claws to Jaune who dodge them and swing his sword to the arms leaving some cuts making the black bear angrier and jump high trying to body slam the boy, but he dodge letting the bear's stomach hit the ground instead. The Major Ursa roars louder in rage and charge at Jaune wanting nothing more than to kill that human, but Jaune is ready for this.

Like the world just went in slow motion, The Major Ursa swing its right claw at Jaune hoping to cut him deep to die but Jaune was able to block that with his shield while twirling himself around and with a might scream he leaps and slice the head clean off killing the black bear Grimm once and for all.

At the time Rushuna, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss came to the scene just in time to see Jaune killing the Grimm by himself.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin gasped.

"I hope this experience has taught about what it means to be a Hunter." Jaune said as he helps the bully up on his feet and walk away.

"See, I told you Jaune can handle it." Rushuna said to the girls as Pyrrha nods and hoping to be ready for when the time comes about the talk, she and Rushuna had earlier.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like Cardin may have finally gotten some sense knocked into him by being saved from Major Ursa and Jaune is the one who killed it, and maybe start thinking about the things Rushuna try to show him so many times before. Pyrrha is planning something that involves our certain blonde knight and Rushuna is gonna help her, let's hope Jaune is prepared for the surprise of his life.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Confession After finding the Lost Cat**

Rushuna yell as she throws a punch at Jaune who blocks it with his arm and duck to dodge a kick by Pyrrha before jumping backward a couple feet, Jaune pants a bit as he looks back at both girls quickly deciding on attacking Pyrrha with a straight punch though she dodge which he knew that would happen as he swings his other arm for a backhand strike, but Pyrrha leans backward to avoid that. Rushuna jumps at Jaune for flying kick to the face, but Jaune was able to react to that in time as he grabs her leg and threw her a few feet away. However, he couldn't see that Pyrrha kick him from behind toward Rushuna as she quickly charges at her boyfriend grabbing his arm for a shoulder throw.

"Okay, I think we can call today's training finish." Rushuna suggested.

"Man, you girls certainly don't know how to hold back." Jaune groaned a bit as he gets up with Rushuna's help.

"Well, the whole purpose of this training is have you prepared to fight multiple opponents at once and I say you're improving very much." Pyrrha complimented.

"Thanks, now let's head back and get some dinner. I'm hungry." Jaune said holding his stomach as it growls a bit.

"Yes, I'm sure Ren and Nora are already on their way to the cafeteria by now." Rushuna guessed.

"Then we better hit the showers quickly before Nora tries to eat everything." Jaune joked before the three team of Team JNPRR exit the training room.

 **(Girls' Shower)**

"I must say, Jaune has more skills than I can imagine when we started training together. His reaction time is getting better." Pyrrha complimented.

"I know, and to think his own father wouldn't allow him to become a Huntsman before I came along and changed his mind." Rushuna mentioned as she rubs the soap on her large breasts.

"I can imagine his family only wanted to keep him safe." Pyrrha guessed as she spread the shampoo on her hair.

"Yes, especially his mother and seven of his sisters, they didn't want to see him get hurt but I managed to convince them that I would always be there to protect him." Rushuna explained.

"It makes me wonder what would've happen if you weren't there for him." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, Jaune told me that if he couldn't convince his parents to train him to be a Huntsman then he would've use a fake transcript." Rushuna blurted out.

"Oh my, he must be that determined to become a Huntsman." Pyrrha shocked.

"Well, his family are warriors dated back to his great-great grandfather and during the Great War. He wants to become a hero like them, not for the frame or glory, just wants to help others." Rushuna explained.

"Wow, that's very noble." Pyrrha smiled.

"So, Rushina… about that talk we had back at the Forever Forest field trip?" Pyrrha asked as her cheeks turns red a bit.

"Are you feeling nervous about telling Jaune?" Rushuna asked.

"Yes, to be honest when I told you about it, I just wanted to accept that you and Jaune are more perfect for each other and then you suggested something crazy like that." Pyrrha said.

"Trust me, Jaune will never turn away from this and I'm 100% sure he'll accept it." Rushuna said with confident.

"You know, I'm really glad we're on the same team. I've always felt that you were a sister I never had." Pyrrha confessed as she and Rushuna hug each other's naked body.

"Me too, and we're going to get through the hardship of this world together with Jaune!" Rushuna determined.

 **(Cafeteria)**

All of Team JNPRR are sitting together eating their dinner and enjoying each taste of the food they have though Nora is just eating fast almost like a wild animal, Rushuna looks over Team RWBY seeing Ruby and Yang sad while Weiss has an upset look on her face and the reason they're looking down is because Blake isn't with them.

"It looks like Blake hasn't come back yet." Rushuna pointed out as her team notice this too.

"Man, that fight they had since Friday night must've really been intense." Nora commented.

"Yeah, with Weiss's bad history with the White Fang and Blake being revealed as a Faunus really shook things up for them." Jaune said, feeling sad for Ruby that she lost a friend and a teammate.

"I really hoped that Blake would open herself up to them, but it looked like that was too much to ask." Rushuna sighed.

"No one is blaming you for keeping Blake's secret." Pyrrha assured.

"Yeah, like telling us that Blake's a White Fang would've made all this better." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Weiss, come on, she's our teammate and we got to be there for her." Ruby stated.

"Really? Does she really want us?" Weiss asked.

"Okay, okay, how about Team JNPRR have you girls go search for her tomorrow." Jaune volunteered.

"I wish to help find Blake!" Rushuna seconded that as the team agrees.

"Thanks, I think we could use the help searching through a big city." Yang appreciated the help though Weiss just huff and look away.

"Don't worry, girls, we'll find Blake and drag her back by breaking her legs if we have to!" Nora smirked a little crazy.

"No breaking legs, Nora, but we will do our best to help you." Ren said.

"Alright, let the search for Blake begin!" Ruby cheered.

 **(Tomorrow)**

RWY and JNPRR are seen walking together trying to call out for Blake hoping she can hear them and show herself, but in the past hour they have no such luck in finding her. Well, most of them calling out to Blake as a certain white-haired girl isn't doing anything.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" Ruby said.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss suggested, earning glares from Ruby and Nora.

"Weiss, I know you aren't on good terms with the Faunus because of the White Fang, but not all Faunus are bad." Rushuna stated.

"Yeah, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said.

"And hopefully you'll realize how wrong you are." Pyrrha added.

"Or realize how right I am." Weiss refused to admit this.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" A girl said causing everyone to jump in surprise as they turn around.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby asked.

The new girl named Penny has short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that comes down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. Breasts sizes: BB-cup.

"Hey guys! What are you up to? And who are they?" Penny asked.

"Oh, well, Penny, these are team JNPRR. Team JNPRR, this is Penny, we met before on Friday before Blake ran away." Ruby introduced.

"Well, it's nice to meet you! I'm Nora." Nora greeted shaking Penny's hand.

"Hello!" Penny greeted as she shakes back.

"Wow, you got a strong grip!" Nora commented.

"I'm Lie Ren." Ren introduced himself.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Rushuna Tendo and this is our leader, Jaune Arc." Rushuna said.

"Hey, there." Jaune greeted.

"Oh my, so many new friends in one day! This is very exciting!" Penny squealed.

"She seems… more cheerful than you." Jaune whispered to Ruby.

"Yeah, too much cheerful." Ruby sighed.

"Oh, you mentioned that your Faunus friend ran away?" Penny recalled Ruby mentioning that.

"Wait, how'd you know about that?" Yang asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny said pointing at her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Yang paused as everyone minus Rushuna realizes that the bow was the cover for Blake's ears.

"She does like tuna a lot." Ruby mentioned.

"So, how long has she been gone?" Penny asked.

"Since Friday…" Ruby answered sadly.

"Oh my, well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!" Penny declared.

"Wonderful, now we have more help to find Blake!" Rushuna cheered.

"Yeah, and-hey, where did Yang and Weiss go?" Nora noticed that Yang and Weiss are gone.

"Hmm, they must've thought about splitting up to cover more ground." Jaune believed.

"Then we better do the same." Pyrrha suggested.

"Right, Ren and Nora, you two go through that street and ask anyone if they've seen Blake." Jaune ordered, the two nodded and they walk away.

"Okay, I guess we can all go together." Jaune said.

Jaune, Rushuna, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Penny are walking together hoping to find any clues of Blake's whereabouts though they haven't found anything and asking some folks around haven't seen her either.

Jaune notices Ruby look sad probably knowing what's on her mind.

"Ruby, are you upset that you couldn't do anything do stop this?" Jaune asked.

"…I guess so, I'm suppose to be the leader and yet my team is falling apart because I couldn't stop Blake and Weiss from fighting." Ruby explained.

"Ruby, not everyone can do anything. To be honest, I wasn't expecting myself to be a team leader but now I just have to lead the best I can and count on my team to have my back." Jaune said.

"Even great leaders can find themselves in the most difficult times, just have faith that everything will work out fine." Rushuna advised.

"I just wish Blake would talk to us before she ran away." Ruby said.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said.

"Not everyone is comfortable talking about this past, sometimes there are painful times that they want to forget about." Pyrrha stated.

"True, and the best we can do is comfort her." Rushuna added.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded.

 **(Few Hours Later)**

"Damn, still no sign of Blake." Jaune grunted.

"We can't give up now, I'm sure we'll find something that will show us where Blake is." Rushuna said as she isn't giving up.

 _BOOOOM_

All five turn around after hearing the explosion and saw a large cloud of smoke rising from where it appears to be coming from the warehouse area.

"Oh no…" Ruby worried, getting a bad feeling about that smoke.

"Something's happening over there." Jaune said before Rushuna suddenly rush into the direction of the smoke.

"Rushuna, where are you going?" Pyrrha called out.

"Blake might be there!" Rushuna responded.

"How do you know?" Ruby asked.

"I just do!" Rushuna said.

Ruby felt confuse that Rushuna just somehow knows that Blake is there until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turns to see it's Jaune.

"Rushuna has strong instinct, and they're usually right." Jaune explained.

Soon, the rest ran after Rushuna to the warehouse area and pray that Blake is okay.

They caught up to Rushuna on top of a building as they see Blake is fighting against White Fang soldiers along with a blonde boy with a monkey tail, and some other person with them is Roman Torchwick himself.

"Roman Torchwick? What's he doing here with the White Fang?" Jaune confused as he recalls that the White Fang hates humans.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted as she brought out her Crescent Rose.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked sarcastically.

"Are these people your friends?" Penny asked.

"No, Penny, that man is no friend." Pyrrha answered as she brought her out spear and shield.

Roman fires a blast from his cane aiming at Ruby, Jaune got in front of her to block the blast with his shield though they got push back.

"We're okay!" Jaune said.

Penny turns to Roman looking a little angry and prepare to jump down to teach those mean men a lesson.

"Penny, wait!" Ruby wanted to stop Penny from getting hurt.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny smiled before jumping off the building to the ground.

Some White Fang soldiers charge at Penny as her backpack opens up bringing out floating swords and they swing around her attacking the White Fang soldiers and defending her at the same time, it's like she's commanding them with her mind though Rushuna narrow her eyes noticing the tiny threads that are connected to the swords. That everyone is more surprise that Penny fired some laser beams cutting one of the Bullheads in half and she launch her swords at the other actually pulling it down when it was trying to fly away.

"Whoa, how is she doing that?" Ruby asked shock.

"I think she may prove herself to a challenge in the Vytal Festival." Jaune commented.

Rushuna looks down noticing five White Fang soldiers with guns aiming at Penny who is busy with the Bullhead, she knew they're going to ambush Penny and quickly brought out her Grenadier shooting the guns out of their hands.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to pick on a girl?" Rushuna asked sarcastically.

"Roman's getting away!" Pyrrha pointed at Roman getting on a Bullhead. She tries shooting him with her spear changed into a riffle, but the latch close and the Bullhead flew away.

"We'll worry about him later; I think we should check on Blake." Jaune said as the others agree and make their way down.

 **(Beacon Students' Dorm)**

"Man, that was an intense night." Jaune exclaimed as he lay on his bed as he and his team are dress in their pajamas.

"Indeed, it's scary that the White Fang would actually team up with a human like Roman. It just doesn't make sense." Pyrrha pointed.

"But what's most important is that Team RWBY is back together!" Rushuna cheered.

"I thought Weiss was still going to be all angry and stuff, but it turns out she had a change of heart." Nora said.

"And I believe that is the first step of moving past the hate." Ren commented.

"Nora. Ren. Would you two minds stepping outside for a while, there's something Pyrrha and I need to talk to Jaune about." Rushuna asked.

Nora and Ren nod as they walk out of the room closing the door, leaving Jaune with his girlfriend and partner standing in front of me.

"Is this something important?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, it's very important as Pyrrha has something to tell you." Rushuna said looking at Pyrrha as she took a deep breath.

"Jaune… when we first met, I was happy that you treated me like a normal person while everyone else treated me like a royalty and push themselves away from me. You and Rushuna were the first real friends I made and not only that, but I've also begun to have strong feelings for you." Pyrrha explained as she walks closer Jaune.

"Strong feelings… wait, you don't mean"

"I'm in love with you, Jaune Arc!" Pyrrha confessed.

"Wait, wait, wait, I… already have a girlfriend and…" Jaune freaked out and seeing Rushuna smiling.

"It's okay, Jaune, Pyrrha and I talked about it and decided to share you." Rushuna revealed as she sits next to Jaune on the left while Pyrrha got the right while the blonde knight gasps.

"We both love you, Jaune, and I know you wouldn't turn away those you love the most." Rushuna teased.

Jaune was shock that these girls are willing to share him as their boyfriend as he will get two girlfriends, the thought is still shaking in his head, but he can see the serious in Pyrrha's eyes that she loves him. And he did see her as a cute and strong girl to have around too.

"Alright, you girls win." Jaune chuckled, going with their three-way love relationship.

"Thank you, Jaune!" Pyrrha kissed Jaune on the lips, he was surprises but quickly sink into the kiss as it lasted for 20 seconds before they separate.

"I knew this will work." Rushuna smiled before getting her turn to kiss Jaune and they all lay on the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll love you both strongly and equally. Arc's word." Jaune promised.

"We know, and we also don't mind if other girls wish to join our harem." Rushuna said.

"Yeah, wait what?" Jaune asked, but the girls didn't answer as they rest their heads on his chest.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, hope you all enjoy this because next chapter will be to Volume 2 and Rushuna will finally get to meet that second-year student Velvet mentioned about having the same fighting style as her which will be a big shock to her. And man, Jaune sure got the big surprise of his life when Pyrrha finally came clean with her feelings for him and now having two girlfriends though it won't be just two for long.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
